


Планетарий

by WTF_Women_2018



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [10]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018





	Планетарий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Planetarium](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/353550) by Adrienne Rich. 



_Думая о Каролине Гершель (1750—1848),  
астрономе, сестре Уильяма; и о других._

Женщина в образе чудовища  
чудовище в образе женщины  
сколько же их в небесах

женщина       «среди снегов  
окруженная часами и приборами  
или меряющая землю шестами»

за свои 98 лет открывшая  
8 комет

та, что была под властью луны  
как и все мы  
воспаряющая в ночное небо  
на полированных линзах телескопа

Целые галактики женщин  
несущих покаяние за своеволие  
холод меж ребрами  
в огромных пространствах       разума

Око, глядящее

          «с точностью и абсолютной уверенностью»  
          из безумных сетей Уранусборга

                         встречающее Сверхновую

как взрывается каждый импульс света

исходя из ядра  
когда жизнь покидает нас

          Тихо, шепчущий в финале  
          «Пусть жизнь моя не покажется тщетной»

Мы видим то, что видим  
наблюдать — значит изменять

свет, что стирает в пыль горы  
но оставляет человека в живых

Сердцебиение пульсара  
сердце, бьющееся в моем теле

Радиоимпульс, льющийся  
из созвездия Тельца

          Я под обстрелом       но я стою

я стояла всю свою жизнь прямо  
на пути целого залпа сигналов  
самый точно переданный и самый  
непереводимый язык во вселенной  
Я — галактика столь глубокая столь за-  
путанная что световая волна может потратить  
15 лет чтобы пройти сквозь меня       И уже  
потратила       Я — инструмент в образе  
женщины в попытках преобразовать импульсы  
в изображения       во имя освобождения тела  
и восстановления разума


End file.
